thecriminalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus Campbell
"No! He's not dead! He's not!" - Ed talking about Marcus Marcus was the leader of the group until his death by zombies. Biography Marcus found himself near a docks, finding Ed. They became friends and joined forces to save some people from a building. They killed zombies and went on and found surviovers. There not realizeing what had been happening, Ed was attacked by a zombie. Marcus killed the zombie and took Ed to a car, there he drove and heard gunshots. He went to the gunshots and found a girl, Maya Tores. He saved Maya from incoming zombies and took her with Ed and him. They went on to a town, to find a group of survivors. There they stayed and helped the group with supplies and help around the safehouse. At one point, Maya and Marcus needed to share a bed together. They did, and later on had sex. After that they announced they were dating. Days later, Ed needed mediciene and Marcus was in charge of finding survivors and medicene for Ed. While searching for survivors, a group of zombies go onto Marcus, killing him. Death Marcus was on a tower, trying to scout the area. He went to a restroom, where he thought was a survivor. He searched the restrooms and he found a backpack with supplies in it. He opened the backpack and it was too loud. This made zombies around Marcus hear him and they came after him. Marcus stood up and began fighting his way out of the restroom. More zombies began coming and Marcus could not take it anymore, he tried to stand up but coulden't. He was killed and was pronounced dead at the scene. Aftermath Alan was the first one to announce that Marcus was KIA. The news was told to Maya and Ed. The medicene was not delivered in time, Ed could not take it anymore. Alan was forced to shoot Ed in the head. He was pronounced dead. Lily was the first one to tell her the news. Maya began crying about Marcus' death. There was swearing, and crying. Nobody said a word that day. Maya swore to avenge Marcus' death, to avenge him. Marcus & Lily They were both sent to get supplies from a gasoline station. Marcus explained to Lily that he masturbates to her and Maya. That caused Lily to become furious and she slapped Marcus. Moments later, they both went into the gasoline station. Lily got Marcus and held him by his face. They began kissing and later on, Lily went on to suck Marcus' cock. Lily also ordered Marcus to masturbate in front of her, which he did. They then performed anal sex and Marcus put a load on Lily's face. The cum attracted zombies and they were both forced to leave. They went back to the safehouse and Marcus and Lily went back to being "friends" again. ^ WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! Trivia *It is unknown why Marcus was chosen as the person to get the medicine. *Marcus and Maya were both called, "The Two M's". *Before the zombie attack, Marcus was a clerk. *At one point of his and Lily's conversation, he explains that he "masturbates" to Maya and her.